This invention relates to an improved branched hose construction.
Hoses are used commonly in motor vehicles, washing machines and other equipment wherein media such as fluids must be conveyed from one part of the device to another. Hoses are commonly made of elastomeric material and may be reinforced. It is often necessary that these hoses cooperate with other hoses and transport or distribute the fluids from each. The distribution of fluids takes place where the different hoses meet. This juncture, which often is in the form of a "T", requires some sort of branched hose construction to enable transportation of the fluid without leakage. The fluids conveyed by the hoses are often at elevated temperatures and pressures. The working environment of the branched hose construction can also be hostile, with elevated temperatures, dirt, and vibration. For these reasons, it is important that the branched hose construction maintain a degree of structural integrity to provide leak proof operation.
Recently, the appearance of the branched hose construction has become increasingly important, especially in the automotive industry for use with automotive cooling systems. Manufacturers of automobiles prefer that branched hose constructions have a clean, streamlined appearance in addition to being structurally sound and leak proof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,628 to Dayco Products, Inc. discloses a branched hose construction. Clamping means are used to clamp the hoses against the respective legs of the T-connector. In addition, the legs of the T-connector are formed with annular shoulders so that the end of each hose abuts the shoulder and causes the external peripheral surface of the respective hoses to mate with and be flush with the external peripheral surface of the T-connector. In this way an attractive appearance is obtained while the hoses are clamped against the legs of the T-connector. However, because the clamping means is located on the exterior of each hose, it remains visible and detracts from the appearance of the branched hose construction.
EPO Application No. 243 216 A discloses a flexible hose junction designed for use with automotive applications. A rigid "T" insert cooperates with three hoses in a manner similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,628 previously discussed, except that no clamping means is utilized. Instead, hoses are held against the respective legs of the insert by an external overmolding made of a plastic material. After being molded to the branched hose construction, the overmolding material shrinks at least 1% and presses each hose against its respective branch of the insert. While this type branched hose construction presents an attractive, streamlined appearance, the lack of a clamping means often leads to problems with leakage and a lack of structural integrity.